Eu nasci para essa última partida
by Asukahiime
Summary: "Poucos sabem, mas a palavra amor é derivada da palavra morte. Quando você diz a uma pessoa eu te amo, é como dizer eu morreria por você." Caio Fernando Abreu (O que não foi visto nós últimos momentos de Meruem e Komugi)


Disclaimer: Não me pertence, mas vcs já sabem disso. Ç.Ç

\- Espero que vocês gostem, uma historia dessa casal que devia ter mais destaque.

* * *

 ** _Eu nasci para essa última partida_**

 _Asukahiime_

 _._

O posicionamento inicial das peças sendo colocadas contra o tabuleiro era o único som que ecoava pelo quarto, contando com aquela rodada era a vigésima vez que perdia no Gungi para Komugi, mas não se abalou com isso na verdade sua mente fervilhava com novas possibilidades de vencê-la, até que em um momento de distração deixou que seus olhos caíssem sobre a jovem que cantarolava recolocando as peças.

Ele contemplou Komugi tentando memorizar cada movimento que fazia, da simples expansão torácica por causa da sua inspiração ao movimento dos dedos dos pés que mexiam de ansiedade pela nova partida, ele gravava gradativamente cada parte de seu rosto e como cada fio do cabelo, agora solto caídos até os ombros, o moldava.

Fazia isso porque aos poucos sentia seu destino eminente mais perto, a morte chegava devagar por causa do veneno, seus instintos sendo levados para longe, seu corpo não parecia mais invencível, e podia dizer que era capaz de sentir o sangue fluir sobre a pele lentamente assim como as batidas de seu coração. Vulnerável, ao invés de se sentir amedrontado, ele estava feliz, por finalmente entender como os humanos se sentiam.

Achava-se um tolo por ter acreditado por quase toda sua curta vida que deveria impor-se e governar sobre a raça inferior humana, quando na verdade aqueles que ele julgava inferior tinham descoberto muito antes deles, formigas, o que era necessário para ser feliz, necessário para viver...

Um rei que queria governar o mundo, mas não sabia o que era preciso para fazer seu próprio povo feliz não podia ser considerado rei, afinal humanos não precisavam de hierarquia ordem e um exército poderoso como havia julgado, humanos, assim como formigas, precisavam encontrar a razão de terem nascido.

E ele estava enganado quando acreditou que nascerá para ser rei.

Ele nascerá para conhecer aquela garota, para se apaixonar por ela e para partir do seu lado, mesmo que desagradasse a parte de ter descoberto a razão de sua existência nós últimos lampejos de lucidez que tinha antes de sua morte não sentia raiva, acreditou que talvez, aquilo fazia parte da morte ou parte do motivo que ele nascerá, descobrir o que realmente importava nós últimos momentos apesar de ruim... Era o que ele merecia.

Afinal quantas Komugi de outras pessoas morreram por sua culpa?

\- Pode começar Meruem-sama... – a vóz aguda e suava o despertou dos próprios pensamentos e então fitou a albina que tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Olhando fixo para o tabuleiro, piscou algumas vezes para sua visão manter o foco, aos poucos sua visão começava ficar turva, ele sabia que era o efeito do veneno, mas não iria expor aquilo a garota, não quando tempo era tudo o que tinham.

\- Um, dois, sete Cavalaria – movimentou a peça e fitou Komugi, percebendo pela primeira vez que suas mãos estavam trêmulas enquanto fazia sua jogada.

\- Dois, três, cinco, Infantaria – disse, seus olhos como sempre abertos, apenas para jogar.

\- Está bem?

As íris prateadas tão belas ficaram marejadas, e em questões de segundos lágrimas desciam pelo rosto sem parar, Meruem, como da primeira vez que ela chorou em sua frente desde que chegaram ali se curvou em sua direção para secar as lágrimas, mas controlando o impulso achando inapropriado ficou sentado esperando pela resposta.

Komugi segurou o tecido de sua saia e continuo a chorar. Mesmo que soubesse que iria morrer, ela estava feliz como nunca esteve antes, aquilo tudo parecia muito para ela, não merecia aquilo, ela uma pessoa tão simples, tão inferior a ele e se não fosse pelo Gungi um estorvo para a família.

Ela não tinha o direito de permanecer os últimos momentos com alguém tão importante, não tinha o direito de sentir-se tão feliz por ter sido escolhida, não tinha o direito de se apaixonar por ele, porém de todas as coisas que não tinha o direito, a que nunca devia nem se atrever a fazer estava acontecendo… Ela sentia que estava morrendo… E não podia morrer, não antes dele, não antes de realizar o desejo da única pessoa que a fez amar outra coisa, além do Gungi.

\- E-estou bem… - fungou limpando o nariz – Eu estou muito feliz Meruem-sama, eu estou muito feliz e acho que não merecia toda essa felicidade, mas volto a dizer que eu acredito que, mesmo não sendo digna, eu nasci para esse momento.

\- De todos os humanos que tive pouco tempo de conhecer Komugi, você é a única que eu acho que merecia muito mais do que pude fazer – soando sincero e fazendo que mais lágrimas rolassem pelo rosto da albina Meruem pegou sua peça – Dois, quatro, sete, Tenente – jogou e fitou a garota que agora tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Ele que não merecia arrancar sua vida só porque estava morrendo… Se ela soubesse que era muito mais digna do que ele próprio, que era ele que não merecia tê-la conhecido, se ele pudesse gostaria de fazer com que ela percebesse como era valiosa assim como ele achava que era, entretanto palavras de arrependimento ou esclarecimento só diminuiria o pouco tempo que restava ao seu lado, e ele não queria isso, não queria gastar os minutos que podia contemplar seu rosto debatendo o porquê não a merecia e como se sentia culpado por tê-la curado apenas para fazê-la partir ao seu lado.

\- Um, Um, quatro Infantaria.

\- Três, dois, Um, Cavalaria.

\- Sete, dois, três espião…

Os poucos minutos que os dois achavam que lhe restavam de vida, na verdade se estendeu há horas, mas quando tudo o que se resta é tempo, parece que mesmo mais do que você esperava, não é o suficiente.

\- Quatro, quatro, cinco General.

\- Dois, um, Dois, novo espião…

A promessa que Komugi fizera consigo mesma, ela conseguira manter, aos poucos mesmo que o efeito do veneno se mostrasse mais forte ela se manteve sentada jogando, e não foi a primeira a desistir do tabuleiro.

\- Komugi?

\- Sim Meruem-sama.

\- Será que poderíamos continuar somente em nossos pensamentos? Não consigo mais ver o tabuleiro.

A garganta da garota pareceu fechar-se por um momento a impedindo que falasse e segurou as lágrimas, ela nunca enxergou nada em toda sua vida, e quando abria os olhos apenas para jogar o máximo que podia fazer era imaginar como tudo em sua volta era, porém não fora o fato de saber que assim como ela Meruem não via mais nada que fez com que seu coração se encolhesse e partisse em mil pedaços, mas sim que aquilo era um sinal que o veneno fazia efeito e ele estava mais perto da morte.

\- T-tudo bem Meruem-sama.

\- Eu gostaria de deitar em seu colo.

\- Sim… Sim… – respondeu secando as lágrimas que marejaram seus olhos.

Tateando em volta do tabuleiro e engatinhando até ele, tocou pela primeira vez em Meruem, seu coração acelerou e ao mesmo tempo que ele parecia se despedaçar, por saber que ele partiria, a emoção de tocar a pessoa que amava não conseguiu passar despercebida, fazendo que a batida frenética de angustia se tornasse de ansiedade e paixão.

Meruem sentiu o toque delicado em sua perna assim que Komugi se aproximou, um arrepio passou pelo seu corpo, e mesmo que todos seus sentidos estivessem entorpecidos por causa do veneno, sentiu aquela emoção estranha que o tomava quando estava com Komugi seu coração bateu mais forte, aquila sensação era, concluiu, o que os humanos chamavam de amor.

Reunindo um pouco de força tateou até a garota, sentiu quando Komugi estremeceu com seu toque e subindo sobre a extensão do seu braço tocou o rosto dela e acariciou sua bochecha, mesmo não conseguindo enxergar ele conseguia visualizar cada traço delicado de seu rosto em sua mente, fora por isso que ficou a admirando, pois temia que - como agora - em um determinado momento não pudesse vê-la más.

Komugi segurou o dorso da mão de Meruem sobre seu rosto e sorriu, podia sentir alguns espasmos vindo das veias agora saltadas da mão dele, mas não deixou-se amedrontar, momentos antes tinha dito que nascerá para esse dia, para conhecê-lo se apaixonar e partir ao seu lado, não tornaria os últimos momentos em uma despedida, pois aquele não parecia o desejo de Meruem, e muito menos se despedir dele era o seu desejo.

Se aproximando da garota que segurava sua mão, se curvou em sua direção guiando-se para onde devia ficar sua boca, ele não soube o porquê estar fazendo isso, e quando os lábios se encontraram com o de Komugi que exclamou surpresa sobre sua boca antes de se entregar ao beijo em uma dança suave de seus lábios, não se importou de não ter uma explicação lógica, ali ele descobriu uma das últimas coisas sobre aquele sentimento humano, você não pode explicar todas suas ações, pois elas são movidas por algo muito maior do que a razão.

\- Meruem-sama… Por quê? – indagou confusa Komugi assim que os lábios se separaram.

\- Não me pergunte, você sabe o porquê fiz isso - respondeu, empurrando depois o tabuleiro com as peças e se posicionando sobre o colo da garota.

\- Vamos voltar ao jogo. – disse, assim que um dos braços de Komugi envolveu sua cabeça - Um, cinco, comandante.

\- Sim! Dois, um, sete Soldado.

Komugi sorriu, assim que sentiu o corpo do amado sobre o seu colo, a sensação de calor que emanava dele a distraia dos próprios sintomas do veneno que começava em seu corpo, sentia também os espasmos em suas mãos, aos poucos sua respiração parecia mais fraca.

\- Nove, cinco, dois comandante.

\- Nove, sete, um General.

Ela percebia que ao passar do tempo Meruem se movia com menos frequência, e perdera um pouco da sua sensibilidade, mesmo que ela o tocasse parecia que apenas sua consciência ainda estava viva e por isso ao decorrer do jogo, em qualquer momento que ela ficava muito tempo sem falar, a mesma pergunta:

\- Komugi, você está ai?

Era ouvida, e mesmo que seus olhos marejassem todas as vezes que ela escutava isso, engolia em seco sorrindo fazendo sua melhor voz contente e respondia:

\- Sim, é claro! Meruem-sama é sua vez!

E então o jogo retornava, até outro xeque-mate dela.

\- Komugi – chamou, com a voz já cansada.

\- Sim, Sim… O que foi?

\- No fim, eu não consegui vencê-la nem uma única vez. – admitiu Meruem.

\- O que está dizendo? Acabamos de começar! – a voz feliz falsa quase foi entregue pelas lágrimas que saíram e caíram sobre Meruem.

Só que o corpo de Meruem não sentia mais, a única coisa viva nele era sua consciência e o coração que dava suas últimas batidas por Komugi, mas percebeu que as palavras da garota foi um pedido oculto para que ele ainda não desistisse.

\- Tem razão… - respondeu então – Cinco, dois, dois, infantaria.

\- Quatro, sete, sete General.

\- Komugi ainda está ai?

\- Sim, sim!

As perguntas durante o jogo ficaram mais frequentes ao mesmo tempo que a voz de Meruem se tornava mais baixa.

\- Estou um pouco cansado… Vou dormir um pouco – avisou ele, fazendo que o coração de Komugi se apertaessem em agonia – Você… Pode segurar minha mão?

Deixando que as lágrimas rolassem ela tateou até sua mão a segurando firme, não sabia se Meruem conseguia sentia-la, porém estava fazendo ali o que ele pedia.

\- Komugi, está aqui?

\- Sim, sim!

O dialogo se limitou por alguns minutos somente dessa pergunta seguida da mesma resposta com a voz dela contendo uma felicidade que não existia. Ela apertou sua mão e sorriu.

\- Assim? – indagou, como se ele pudesse senti-la, assim como ele queria que ela acreditasse.

\- Vou acordar em breve – avisou, um aviso que os dois sabiam não ser verdade, Meruem via sua lucidez ir e voltar como se estivesse sendo carregado em uma onda sem fim – Ficará ao meu lado até eu acordar?

Komugi engoliu em seco quando sua garganta voltou a fechar, o nariz que parara de escorrer desde começara a jogar, voltou com a coriza, graças às lágrimas que deslizavam pelo rosto, fungando um pouco e secando as lágrimas se controlou e sorrindo, finalmente pode dizer algo realmente feliz.

\- Nunca sairei do seu lado. – afirmou – Ficaremos sempre juntos!

\- Komugi… - chamou, ela que soltara sua mão e agora tateava seu rosto para imaginar como ele era, sorriu.

\- Sim, sim o que foi? – indagou abrindo os olhos, como sempre tudo estava escuro.

\- Obrigada.

\- Eu é que agradeço! – continuo acariciando o rosto, gravando cada detalhe com a mão e o formando-o na mente conseguiu imagina-lo, e desejou poder vê-lo para ter certeza se aquele rosto que criou, era o da pessoa que amava.

\- Pela última vez…

\- Sim.

\- Você poderia falar meu nome – sorrindo Komugi deixou de acariciar o rosto e voltou a segurar firme a mão dele.

\- Boa noite, Meruem…

Em seu ultimo resquício de consciência Meruem se declarou para Komugi, mesmo que ela não pudesse mais ouvi-lo, porque o mesmo não podia mais falar, ele gritou e jurou que estariam sempre juntos não importava como, então partiu.

Komugi sentiu o último espasmo do corpo dele e quando notou que ele já estava morto em seus braços estranhamente não chorou.

\- Em breve, estarei com você… - terminou a frase com um sorriso, e depois começou a tossir, sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca, Meruem não tinha ido daquela forma, o que a fez pensar que o veneno nela tinha um efeito diferente.

Tendo uma crise de tosse atrás da outra, sentiu seu corpo acalmar e perder as forças aos poucos, ela tinha conseguido o que queria, deixou que Meruem tivesse seus últimos momentos ao seu lado como ele mesmo desejara, e agora como ela escolhera e desejava, partiria para encontra-lo aonde estivesse, pois ela prometera que quando ele acordasse ela estaria lá.

Se aproximando do rosto de Meruem, selou os lábios já frios dele aos seus, e com seu último resquício de consciência, com a testa colada a dele, pediu para que pudesse revê-lo para que mais uma vez pudessem jogar uma rodada de Gungi.

.

Fim

* * *

Yoooo. Espero que tenham gostado, essa é minha preferida Ç.Ç

kissus!


End file.
